1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end point indicator composition, particularly for air fresheners, which allows the user to determine whether an associated product is still effective by visually inspecting the product.
This invention further relates to the use of an indicator composition which includes a polar indicator dye which assumes a first color or is colorless in the presence of a volatile solvent which is initially present in excess. The indicator composition further includes a small amount of a proton donating compound wherein the indicator dye assumes a second color visually distinct from the first in the presence of that compound. The dye progressively assumes the second color as the solvent evaporates until when the second color is at its highest intensity, the solvent is essentially exhausted and the associated product should be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kydonieus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,153 discloses a laminated indicator which changes in a visually perceptible mode with the passage of time and a method of making such an indicator. The indicator of Kydonieus et al. includes the migration of a dye or the migration of an acid or base within the laminated structure so that it is carried with the evaporation or the use of the product so that when the product is completely used up, the dye is visible to the user. The time-color indicator of Kydonieus et al. is dependent upon the pH of the solution. After the solvent substrate is exhausted, a pH change occurs whereby, for example, the substrate turns from acidic to basic and the color is elicited, thereby alerting the user that the composition is exhausted.
In another embodiment, there is a migration of the dye through various substrates along with the perfumes or fragrances whereby the dye builds up upon a polyester film and when the fragrance is exhausted, the dye is built up to a point where it is visible to the user.
The present invention differs from Kydonieus et al. in that it does not rely on the migration of an acid or base through at least two layers to cause a pH change which provides a visual color change perceptible to the user. The present invention relies on the change in concentration of a solvent relative to a polar proton donating compound to visually indicate an end point of a product. When the solvent is at its lowest concentration in the present invention, the proton donating compound is at its highest concentration and thus the second color is at its highest intensity. The present invention requires no multiple layers and also provides an indicator composition which can be visually transparent to a user.
Munden in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,508 relates to a color change perfume system in which the color changes when the perfume is effectively exhausted into the atmosphere. Munden also teaches air fresheners consisting of porous carriers impregnated with the perfume coloring system.
Munden differs from the present invention in that it requires voltatile acid or base and a pH indicator whereby the acid or base volatilizes at the same rate as the perfume. The pH indicator changes color when the acid or base, and thus the perfume, is essentially exhausted from the system. Munden also contemplates use of aqueous systems although he mentions that the system can be made up largely of the essential components. The indicator composition of the present invention is nonaqueous and requires a combination of a major amount of a nonaqueous solvent, a minor amount of a proton donating compound which can be an ester, a dye and a perfume, none of which are required to be acidic or basic.
McNeely in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,597 is a time watch or depletion indicator for removable substances and relies on a pH indicator in close proximity to the substance to be delivered. As the substance being delivered passes through a permeable membrane or porous substrate, as in Example 1 of McNeely, a pH change occurs and the color of the pH indicator changes and indicates that the substance being delivered is exhausted. McNeely relies on pH changes and pH indicator compounds to signal the user when depletion occurs. As noted above, the present invention does not require that an acidic or basic compound be present, but requires that both a solvent and a proton donating compound be present, as well as a polar dye, where the dye has one color in the solvent and a second color in the presence of the proton donating compound.